1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid apparatus for a glove box of a vehicle and a glove box of the vehicle including such a lid apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,461 discloses a glove box apparatus for a vehicle.
The glove box apparatus includes a lid mounting frame, which attaches a lid apparatus to the vehicle's instrument panel, secured to a front surface of the instrument panel by screws. Therefore, relatively many screws are needed to assemble and secure the glove box apparatus. Also, a relatively high level of skill is needed to accurately locate the lid mounting frame at a certain position of the interior member.